Let's Go Camping
by YourFaceIsHawt
Summary: Teen Rizzles go on a little trip..


_I know I'm behind on The Diary Of Jane now but I am super sick and I will get a new chapter to you as soon as I possibly can._

_This is a request that's just kind of being laying around for a while so I thought I'd give you this one instead for now. Happy Easter._

* * *

Her eyes moved rapidly as she read the book in her dainty hands intently. She jumped, almost out of her chair as the flash of white covered the book and obscured her view of the words. She heard the very distinct and raspy laugh of her girlfriend from above. The golden blonde looked up in shock and confusion, blinking rapidly. Jane smiled down at her from the second floor of the library, she pointed into Maura's lap, waved and disappeared out of sight.

The blonde stared almost dreamily into the space that just occupied the strong frame of the girl she loved more than anything in the world. She shook herself out of her reverie and placed her bookmark into the page she was currently on and gently set the book down. She chuckled to herself as she saw the paper aeroplane in her lap with a love heart covering the folded edges. Maura opened it up to find a message from Jane.

"_I'm taking you away this weekend. Pack something warm. I will take care of the rest._

_I know you will be curious now, like you always are, but no questions. Ok, Smartypants?"_

The honey blonde chuckled and folded the paper neatly into her bag as she retrieved her books to head to class.

* * *

The paper ball was thrown at her as she focused on the maths equations the teacher was currently going through on the board. Maura covered her mouth to stop from yelling out in surprise. Quizzical hazel eyes scanned the room to find the culprit of said attack. Of course she found Jane doubled over in her chair, crying with tears of laughter after once again scaring her half to death. She glared pointedly at the brunette as she continued to laugh. Jane managed to gain her composure for a few seconds and mouthed "open it" Maura's eyes darted to the teacher and then pulled the paper ball under the table to read, afraid of being caught.

"_You will love this trip. I can't wait to take you."_

This letter was folded neatly into her bag and put with the other one for later examination of any clues as to where Jane would be taking her.

The brunette loved more than anything to treat her girl in any way she could. She couldn't afford the best things that she knew Maura truly deserved, but she would do anything to make the love of her life happy, and this sometimes included taking Maura on little trips and giving her first experiences in things she could never do with her parents as any child would. Jane made it her mission to make the blonde happy. She also made it her mission to make Maura as curious as possible every time she panned a surprise for her. She knew the suspense of not knowing what Jane was going to make her do next would drive her insane. The intelligent blonde would analyse the messages Jane had sent and would play every conversation they had ever had over in her mind until she deduced the outcome. She would very rarely be right and Jane would never give in to her tempting kisses or her puppy eyes.

* * *

It was already Thursday so she only had to wait another day, but as she sat at her desk with Jane's letters in her hands, she couldn't help but have the urge to find out right now. She needed to know but she didn't have a single idea. She picked up her phone after long deliberations and rang Jane.

"Hey, babe. Have you done this maths homework? I'm stuck on 3."

"Where are we going?" She was met with a deep chuckle after completely ignoring the questions.

"You'll have to wait and see tomorrow."

"But Jane, I need to know now."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. You know I can go on for days with this so just give in now."

"How will I know what to pack if I don't know where we are going?" Maura smiled smugly to herself. Proud that she had thought of that excuse so quickly.

"I told you already. Bring something warm to wear in the evening."

"How long are we going for? How far away are we going?" Jane rolled her eyes as the blonde spurted out a long list of questions.

"Uh what was the first one?"

"Jane!" Although she couldn't see it, Jane could feel the glare of Maura's mesmerising eyes through the phone as she spoke her name sternly.

"Maur, I'm joking. We are only going for the night and it's going to be cold. That is all I am going to tell you. We will go straight after school so bring your stuff when I pick you up tomorrow. Now if you're not going to give me the answers, I have to finish my homework. I love you."

* * *

Jane arrived at Maura's house as usual the next day and knocked on her door. She was met with her usual stylish and happy girlfriend. Jane smiled and kissed her good morning. "Where's your bag? I'll put it in the boot of the car for later so you don't have to carry it around school all day." Maura pointed over to her right and the brunette slid past her girlfriend to get the bag. "Oh Maura!" Jane whined. She swirled back around and glared at her girlfriend.

"Yes, Jane?"

"What's that?"

"That's a suitcase, Jane."

"Yes I can see that is a suitcase but why is it there? Where is your bag?"

"That is my bag."

"Did I dream last night's conversation? I am pretty sure I told you we are only going for one night."

"We did have that conversation but you did not tell me where we are going or what we will be doing so I was not sure what I should pack."

Jane rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, soon returning with a small rucksack. She opened up the suitcase and put in a few items that Maura would need. "See, it's as simple as that. Why do you have to make things so difficult?"

"I do not make things difficult, Jane. You in fact make things difficult."

Jane's face scrunched up in distaste "Just get in the car already, Maur."

* * *

The day past slowly as the girls attended each of their classes. Maura, as always, focused on her work and education, however for fleeting moments during class she would wonder about the day ahead and what Jane had planned for her. Jane on the other hand spent her day sleeping. After so long in school, she had learned to take small power naps without anyone noticing and when she was awake, she spent her time being her usual self, not at all interested in the work.

* * *

The honey blonde spent the entire ride staring at her girlfriend.

"Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. JAAAAAAANE! Tell me where we are going." Her nose scrunched up adorably, as she poked Jane's side.

"Jeez, Maur. We are almost there. You will find out in thirty minutes and I promise you'll love it, ok?"

"Fine" She huffed, still displeased.

The music blared as they drove down the secluded road. Over hanging trees left gaps for the sun's rays to penetrate through and dance along the road. The cinematic sparkle lighting up their faces as they sang along to their favourite songs.

Jane slowed down and turned into a wooded area. A small patch of grass caught the young blonde's eye and she looked to Jane in confusion. "Welcome to your first camping trip, babe"  
A smile slowly spread across the girls face as excitement crept into her bones.  
Jane leapt out of the car and picked up the tent bag currently stashed in the back of her car. She headed straight for the soft patch of green as Maura sat in the car, unsure of whether to get out in the wedges that currently adorned her feet.

Noticing her girlfriend still huddled away in the car, the brunette jogged back to see what was wrong.  
"I thought you wanted me to take you camping. If you really don't want to do this we can just go back home and I can put up the tent in my room so it's like we are camping...but just indoors."

"No! I do. I do want to camp. I love that you actually remembered that I wanted to go camping. It's just.." She trailed off and Jane stared at her expectantly.

"I just don't want to get my shoes dirty." The brunette gave a long raspy chuckle and headed around to the back of the car again. She returned moments later holding a pair of Maura's trainers out for her.

"I figured something like this would happen so I packed your trainers when I went upstairs to get your bag." The blonde could only look lovingly at her girlfriend as she silently appreciated how thoughtful Jane really was.  
"Now put these on and get your fine ass out here. We have a tent to put up."

They made quick work of the tent as Maura got the hang of putting it up extraordinarily fast. They set up the inside with a double blow up bed as Jane knew Maura wouldn't do very well on just a mat on the floor, sleeping bags, blankets and a light.

"How about we go for a swim?"

"But I didn't bring a swimming costume."

"You didn't need to." Maura's eyes widened at the thought of swimming naked. She hated the idea of someone catching her like that. Only Jane was allowed to see her body.

"Calm down, Maur. I packed your costume. Although there is absolutely no one around so we could go skinny dipping." Jane raised an eyebrow questioningly as she looked at Maura's petite frame from head to toe and back again, stopping deliberately on her favourite places. The blush crept along Maura's skin rapidly and she hid her face from Jane's wandering eyes.  
"Let's just get changed and I'll take you to the lake."

* * *

It glistened blue as the sun reflected beautifully off of the calm waters surface. Maura stood on the bank as Jane climbed the slope. "It's still here." She yelled out.

"What is?"

Jane flew through the air and hurtled into the lake beneath her. She landed with an earth shattering splash as she canon balled under the water. Maura screeched in panic as Jane soared through the air. She stood panicked for a moment before shouting out for her girlfriend as loud as she could,

"JANE. JAAAAAANE!" Just as Maura was about to run into the warm, clear water brunette curls bobbed up and out of the water just in front of her. "Oh, Jane are you ok?"

The muscular girl ran the rest of the distance back onto dry land and scooped up the small woman into her strong arms.

"Maura, you have to try this." She ran back up the bank and onto a small cliff, surrounded by trees. "This was the place my family came on vacation and me and my brothers made a rope swing." She pointed near the edge of the cliff and Maura followed her finger. Gently, Jane set Maura back onto her feet and headed for the rope, pulling it back as far as it would stretch and holding out a hand for Maura. The honey blonde seemed almost paralysed as she stood, playing with her fingers and biting her lip. "Baby, just come here. There's no danger to you by here." Jane outstretched her hand again and this time it was taken. Dainty fingers slid between longer ones and clutched on for dear life. Jane's free arm encircled her girlfriend's body and placed little kisses into her hair. "I promise it is perfectly safe, beautiful. You don't have to do it if you don't want to but it is fun and you know I would never do anything to put you in danger. Look you just hold onto this rope, you take a running start and you jump out into the water. I promise you'll enjoy it."

Maura edged forward slightly and looked down to calculate the drop and the impact the fall would have on her body.

"For once, Maur just shut your big brain off and trust me. I know you always enjoy the things I suggest for you and we are here to have fun and relax before our exams start and I don't get to see you because you're too busy studying. Just have fun while you still can." Maura nodded and took the rope from Jane's hands, stepping as far back as she could. Jane could see her nervously biting her lip and she cradled the blondes face delicately in her hands, kissing her soundly. "Now jump and don't forget to let go." With a firm slap to Maura's ass, she backed away.

Maura gripped onto the rope tightly with both hands and looked back at Jane one final time before taking a flying leap through the air, a piercing screaming left in her wake.

Maura's diving lessons had finally come into good use as she entered the water perfectly. She didn't know how long she had been underwater but she looked up at the cliff expectantly when she resurfaced. Instead there was no one there. She felt something touch her leg and squealed, searching the water for whatever it was that touched her. There it was again, this time she felt something grip both of her legs. Maura rose high above the water until not even her feet touched the surface anymore.

"Jane. Put me down."

"If you say so." Jane leaned backwards slightly and Maura toppled from her shoulders into the water with a squeal of surprise.

* * *

They huddled around the fire as the sky darkened. A blanket wrapped around Jane's shoulders as her own arms and the rest of the blanket wrapped around Maura who was settled between Jane's legs. Maura's hands rested on the taller girls thighs, drawing small circles as her head pressed on her shoulder.

"Hey, you want s'mores?"

A curious look etched into her features. "What are s'mores?"

Jane gasped in horror, her head shooting backwards and away from Maura as Maura's head tilted upwards in confusion. "What do you mean what are s'mores? They're s'mores. Don't tell me you've never had them?"

"Jane, they sound like something sugary a child would eat. Why would I have tried them?"

"Because they are the most glorious tasting things in the world. You have to try them."

Jane jumped up and ran to her car, returning a few seconds later with a bag in hand. She flopped down next to the honey blonde. Jane pulled out a packet of biscuits, a chocolate bar, marshmallows, paper plates and two skewers.  
"First you get two biscuits" Jane laid out the biscuits on a plate, motioning Maura to copy her.

"Then you put a piece of chocolate on top of the biscuit. And now for the fun part." Jane placed a marshmallow onto each of the skewers and handed one to Maura. "Now we roast."

The blonde watched closely as Jane put her marshmallow into the roaring fire. It began to bubble and burn before she pulled it out and completed her s'more.

"What are you waiting for? Get in there."

Maura watched as the tip of the glowing flame licked at the sticky marshmallow, she placed it onto the biscuit and completed her own s'more. She picked it up delicately between her fingertips and took a small bite. The blonde waved her hand in front of her face as the marshmallow burnt her tongue and stuck to her lip. Jane chucked to herself and wiped the remaining pink fluff from the other girls bottom lip.

Their eyes met and they watched the fire dance in the other's eyes. Lips connected, softly at first as mere skin pressed together. Tentatively they began to move, the touch still soft. Jane pulled Maura onto her lap, her hands gripping firmly at hips while Maura's tangled loosely into the wild brunette mane. Lips soon parted and tongues touched, teased and dominated. They parted for air, foreheads pressed together as they took deep breaths.

"Make love to me, Jane."

Jane laid her girlfriend down on a blanket, smiling at the blonde softly as she placed a chaste kiss to her lips, then another and another, until their tongues began to battle again. Jane tugged at Maura's legs and they wrapped around her thin waist. She settled her own body on top of the blonde's. Maura pulled her girlfriend's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down softly, soothing the reddened spot over with her tongue. Jane's hips ground down repeatedly, the blonde moaned deeply into Jane's mouth, clawing at her back and tightening her grip around her waist to try and create more friction between their centres than she was currently receiving. The brunette let her hand slip under the woollen jumper beneath her body, her fingers dancing along the smooth creamy skin she had felt so many times and yet craved more and more. The jumper and the shirt beneath were pushed upwards, bunching up just above Maura's breasts. Jane's mouth moved down from plump lips, to neck and further down to a bra clad breast. She bit down gently on a nipple through the material and elicited a sensual groan from the blonde. Jane's hand slipped under the bra and palmed a breast roughly, feeling the nipple harden under her teasing fingers. Her left hand travelled further south and undid the belt buckle currently digging into her stomach while her mouth continued to tease a now bare breast. Maura lifted her hips upwards a little to help Jane pull down her jeans. They were quickly tossed aside but careful not to be thrown into the still blazing fire beside them. Long fingers slid into black lace panties and tentatively swirled around liquid heat, gathering the wetness on the tip of her finger before plunging between velvety folds as she entered Maura's dripping centre. Her fingers moved slowly at first, the touch almost indistinguishable before she began to grind her hips again to deepen her movements inside Maura. The smaller girl's fists held onto Jane's shirt, scrunching it up as she held her breath when Jane's fingers curled upwards for the first time. She slowly released her grip on the brunette's shirt and pushed her upwards slightly, making quick work of Jane's own belt and pushing her jeans and panties halfway down her thighs. Two small fingers entered her with little finesse as she desperately needed to feel Jane all around her, in her, above her. She pushed in and out, her fingers almost completely removing themselves from Jane's warmth before burying knuckle deep within her once again. They quickly established a rhythm as both girls worked the other up to release. The brunette's lips made a path back up the blonde's body to reattach them to Maura's own lips. They kissed lazily, grinning into each desired touch as they worked each other up. Jane could feel Maura getting closer and closer to release, she swiped her thumb across her clit with each thrust to heighten Maura's pleasure as Maura herself copied Jane's movements. With each new thrust and swipe of a thumb, they gradually reached release. Maura's back arched high, her head thrown back as she screamed Jane's name. Seeing her girlfriend orgasm beneath her was all it took to finally push Jane over the edge of oblivion. Her body convulsed above Maura as her strangled cries turned to groans of pleasure as the last of her orgasm began to subside. The blonde had already come down from her high and lay panting on the ground beneath Jane, she swiped her thumb along Jane's clit one last time, causing the brunette's body to arch up high as she almost came again. Carefully both girls removed their fingers, licking them clean. They shared a tentative kiss as Jane lay down next to Maura, pulling her into her side as they stared up at the abundant number of stars glittering the sky.

"Thank you for bringing me camping, Jane. I enjoyed our day very much."

"You're welcome, beautiful. We should do it again sometime." Jane placed a kiss to Maura's hair and returned her gaze to the sky as they lay there a while longer.


End file.
